Utano Kaede
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION : ' '歌のカエデ '('Uta no Kaede) Uta no Kaede, or Kaede no Uta, is roughly translated to "Song of Maple". カエデ '('Kaede) Maple |- | colspan="6"| TYPE : KISETSUloid MODEL : K01.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"|GENDER | style="text-align:left;"|'Female' | style="text-align:left;"|VOICE RANGE | style="text-align:left;"|''' F4 - F5''' | style="text-align:left;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Lemon '(Girlfriend) Utano Akita(Brother, hates him) '''Itsuko Ryuutarou '(Considers him as some kind of rival ?) '''Rin ("hot dude" she stalked before) GIO (Doesn't really like him but finds him hot) CARLi SMiTH (Friend) Natsu '(Cousin, too gay for her) |- | style="text-align:left;"|AGE | style="text-align:left;"|'14 | style="text-align:left;"|GENRE | style="text-align:left;"|'Pop, cute songs' | style="text-align:left;"|HOMEPAGE | style="text-align:left;"|None. |- | style="text-align:left;"|WEIGHT | style="text-align:left;"|'55 kg(122 lbs)' | style="text-align:left;"|CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align:left;"|'Roses' | style="text-align:left;"|CREATOR | Kaicream YOUTUBE SOUNDCLOUD |- | style="text-align:left;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | style="text-align:left;"|'158 cm(5'1")' | style="text-align:left;"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align:left;"|'Kaicream' | style="text-align:left;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | style="text-align:left;"|None. |- | style="text-align:left;"|BIRTHDAY | style="text-align:left;"|'March 21th' | style="text-align:left;"|LIKES | Lemon, Rin, plushies, cute people, lemon's boobs, hot guys, roses, kissing people on the cheek | style="text-align:left;"|MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE SOUNDCLOUD |- | style="text-align:left;"|RELEASE DATE | style="text-align:left;"|'March 15th, 2013' | style="text-align:left;"|DISLIKES | style="text-align:left;"|'Akita, Itsuko, people who ignore her, wearing pants' | style="text-align:left;"|SIGNATURE SONGS | Positive Thinking |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: ' Kaede is the type to be always happy for no reason. She loves everyone and everything...except the fact that she doesn't really do. She's a little double faced and never really tell what she's thinking on the inside, just always showing her cute lovable side. She absolutely HATE Akita and Itsuko with a passion. |} Character Design ' Headgear / Glasses : Red headband orned with a rose. Hair color: Black mid-long hair front bangs and short hair in the back. Eye color: Brown. Skin Tone: '''Slightly taned beige. '''Earphones: None. Dress: White dress with a red ribbon in the bed and frills on the right side. Arm warmers: Black with ribbons and red endings. Shoes: '''Black and red uggs. '''Other: Wears gloves. Nationality: French Canadian/Japanese. Race: '''Human '''Love Interest: '''Lemon '''Relatives: '''Utano Akita (Brother) Voice Configuration '''The voicebank was created and otoed on a mac. Kaede's voice is not by default and needs flags to be created. Please use the g-13 flag in order to create her voice. The voicebank is encoded in Hiragana and Romaji. CV ACT 4 '' ''Download : http://www.mediafire.com/download/qr9v3o7vwd5bsrh VCV BETA (unfinished but available to public) Download : http://www.mediafire.com/download/ndsime7ctewxczu/歌の秋田連続音+BETA.rar Facts *Pretty himedere on the inside. *Doesn't really care about most people's feelings. *Likes to randomly kiss people's cheek. *Can spend hours stalking hot guys. *Hates her brother with a passion. *Has a thing for small boobs. *Doesn't really like gay males in general. *Double faced. *Loves giving hugs to Lemon for no reason. *Slowly getting converted to yaoi by CARLi. Usage Clause General *Do not claim this UTAU as your own. *Do NOT impersonate the creator. *She can be paired with anyone romantically. Voicebank & Songs *She can be used with anyone for songs with romantic themes. *She can be used in any types of songs, but if I don't find it appropriate I will ask you to remove the cover. *You do not need permission to use the voicebanks. *Please put the name of the UTAU if she's used in any of your works. (Either Kaede or Utano Kaede) *Do not use my UTAU for commercial purposes unless you have obtained permission. *Do not redistribute the voicebank. *Do not redistribute a modified version of any of these UTAU's voicebanks. *Do not use the voicebank(s) as a Pitchloid. *YOU MAY modify the oto.ini, but do not publicly distribute a modified oto.ini of the voicebank(s) without my permission. Roleplay *Do not do any kind of roleplay without my permission. *Ask for permission before putting her in any fanfiction work. This article has been written by the creator of Utano Kaede. Please do not change any information written above. Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:LGBT